


Heartbeats

by sirfeit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heartbeats, also the characters are only sort of implied, episode tag for the backstory episode, werewolf meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be dumb if your heart skipped a beat every time you lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

It’s not really -- a different beat. It’s not that your heart skips a beat between “I don’t” and “want to.” That would be ridiculous, and also pretty dangerous. Humans lie all the time, and while the number one killer is heart disease, that’s not really how hearts work. It’s just -- that’s the easiest way to describe it. Eventually you just grow up describing it that way -- you don’t say "your pheromones changed a little and your breathing is different and look I can just tell you’re lying okay", you say “I can tell you’re lying because of your heartbeat”, and honestly you don’t even notice until Scott points it out to you.

And. That’s just strange.

Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately called "You Must Make Your Heart Still". But not really. Coming soon: more meta with a Hemlock Grove twist.


End file.
